Viacom (1970–2006)
1971–1976 This is the first Viacom Logo and was seen on television from 1971 to 1976. This logo uses the font "Peignot" for its structure and is nicknamed the "Pinball Logo" because of the music which sounds like a pinball machine. This logo has a lot of variations with the colors and no speed variations. It does have a higher pitched variation. It is considered a very scary logo by most people (due to the primitive animation), but compared to the next logo, it's nothing. Viacom 1971 monochrome 1.jpg Viacom 1971 Remonochrome.jpg Viacom 1971 monochrome 2.jpg Viacom 1971 monochrome b.jpg Viacom Enterprises 1971 a.jpg Viacom Enterprises 1971 b.jpg Viacom_Pinball_1.jpg Viacom 1970s b.jpg Viacom1972 a.jpg Viacom1972 b.jpg Viacom1971 a.jpg Viacom 1972.jpg Viacom1971b.jpg Viacom1971.jpg Viacom 1973.jpg Viacom_Pinball_2.jpg Viacom 1974.jpg Viacom1971.JPG 1976–1990 This logo is known as the "V of Doom". It says "A Viacom Presentation" and the V zooms on on the viewer. This is said to be the scariest logo ever created along with Screen Gems and its "S". This, however, is a favorite among people due to its avalanche of varieties such as filmed and videotaped versions, a monochrome variant, and even a variant with the previous logo's music. It has been reported that there was an extremely rare variant that shows the colors of the V of Doom flashing. 1976–1986 Viacow6.jpg Viacom19or.jpg Viacom1976ultradark.jpg Viacomwqxsi.jpg Viacomin.jpg Viacom1976dark.jpg ViacomIcoimtea.jpg Viacom1976monochrome.jpg ViacomEnterprises 1977.jpg Viacom Enterprises 1977 b.jpg Viacow2.jpg Viacom V of Doom 1976 A.jpg Viacom V of Doom 1976 B.jpg Viacom V of Doom 1976 C.jpg Viacom1.jpg Viacom1976 Jr a.jpg Viacow4.jpg Viacow4a.jpg Viacomvofdoom1.jpg Viacomons.jpg Viacom1977 e.jpg ViacomBandW1976.JPG Viacow5.jpg Viacom Enterprises Monochrome.jpg Viacom2.jpg Viacom3.jpg Viacomonsz.jpg Viacomvofdoom2.jpg Viacom 1976 c.jpg ViacomDoommonochrome.jpg Viacomlogo1976bw.jpg Viacomemonochrome.jpg Viacow3.jpg Viacom V of Doom 1977 c.jpg Viacom Enterprises 1977 BAW.jpg Viacom_1978_V_of_Doom_cl.jpg ViacomVofDoom 1976 BandW.jpg Viacom V of Doom 1976 B and W c.jpg Viacom Enterprisesse.jpg ViacomSpeia1976.jpg ViacomSepia1976.jpg ViacomofDoomBlue1976.jpg Viacom V of Doom (Pinball).jpg Viacomsix.jpg Viacowfff.jpg Viacom Colorized 1976.jpg Viacom4.jpg Viacomlogo1976 WWA.jpg Viacom 1978 V of Doom.jpg Viacom5.jpg Viacom 1978 V of Doom b.jpg Viacom 1978 V of Doom c.jpg Viacom_1978_V_of_Doom_cd.jpg Viaowec.jpg ViacomofDoom1976.jpg Viacom1976 Jr b.jpg Viacom 1978 V of Doom d.jpg Viacom (1976 A).jpg Viacom6.jpg Viacom (1976 B).jpg Viacomooeerponyspiderman.jpg Viacom (1976 B) 2.jpg Viacom Enterprises (1981).jpg Viacow.jpg Viacom (1976 C).jpg Viacomooeer.jpg Viacomooeerspiderman.jpg Viacom7.jpg Viaosootv.jpg Viacomlogo1976.jpg Viacomlogo1976.jpeg Viacom1976 Jr 2.jpg Viacomooww.jpg Viacom1976_J982.jpg Viacom 1977 a.jpg Viacom 1977 b.jpg Viacomcxcx.jpg Viacomcxcxx.jpg Viacom 1976 1.jpg Viacom (1976 D).jpg Viacom 1976 5.jpg Viacom1976 a.jpg Viacom1976sfsss.jpg Viacom 1976 Filmed Alt.jpg Viacom 1976 a.jpg Viacom 1979h.jpg Viacow7.jpg Viacowddoas.jpg Viacom1976ssss.jpg Viacom (1976 E).jpg Viacom (1976 E) 1.jpg ViacomIntea.jpg Viaosootcv.jpg Viacom (1976 E) 2.jpg Viacom (1977 A).jpg Viacomiz.jpg Viacom1976a.jpg ViacomEnterprises1978.jpg Viacom1976 e.jpg Viacom (1977 B).jpg Viacommein.jpg Viacomoeeo.jpg Viacom1979monochrome.jpg Viacom1979monochrome2.jpg ViacomVBW.jpg Viacow8.jpg Viacom (1977 C).jpg Viacow1.jpg Viacow10.jpg Viacom1978.jpg Viacom (1977 C) 2.jpg Via76va.jpg Viacom1979.jpg Viac2Viac.jpg Viacom1976 Jr c.jpg Viacom (1977 C) 3.jpg Viacommiw.jpg Viacom (1977 C) 4.jpg Viacow9.jpg Viacom (1977 C) 1.jpg Viacom (1977 C) 5.jpg Viacom1979 a.jpg Viacomxzp.jpg Viacomxs.jpg Viacom (1977 C) 6.jpg Viacomoox.jpg Viacom (1977 C) 7.jpg Viacom (1977 C) 8.jpg Viacomeded.jpg Viacomixizi.jpg Viacomooxz.jpg Viacom (1977 C) 9.jpg Viacomeny.jpg Viacomen.jpg Viacomed.jpg ViacomVofDoom1979Green.jpg ViacomEnterprises1979.jpg Viacoom.jpg Viacom (1977 C) 10.jpg ViacomWPIXZ.jpg Viacom Productions2a.jpg Viacom Productions2.jpg Viacom_Productions2b.jpg Viacom Productions1.jpg Viacom Productions.jpg Viacomlogo.jpg Viacom Blue 1978.jpg Ciacom.jpg Viaocom.jpg Viacom Productions mirror.jpg Viacomlogo1981.jpg Viacomlogo1981a.jpg Viacomlogo1982.jpg Viacomlogo1982 b.jpg 1986–1990 Viacom old logo monochrome.jpg Viacom_old_logo b.jpg Viacom old logo.jpg 1986 This is nicknamed the "V of Steel". It has varieties, but not as many as the previous logo including a warp speed variant. This logo may be scary due to the THX-like sound and resemblence to the previous logo, but it's harmless. 1990–2005 *http://www.identityworks.com/articles/spaeth1990.pdf In 1990, for the first time in 14 years, the infamous stylized "V"﻿﻿ that has connected Viacom to hate has finally been put to rest as the new logo, the Viacom snake, nicknamed "Wigga Wigga" by some, was introduced. The Viacom snake was used for the Paramount Pictures byline. The first variant originally had soothing music, changed to a new-era sounder. In 2000, a newer, slightly creepier variant was created, nicknamed "RoboCom". After 2005, Viacom's logo no longer existed, it was folded into CBS Paramount Television (now CBS Television Studios), but can still be seen thanks to reruns of classic shows. Viacom_1990s.png Viacom 2003.png 1990–2000 Viacom monochrome.jpg|B&W Version (1990-1998) Viacom.jpg|Viacom Productions ID (1990-1998) Viacom 1998.jpg|Viacom Productions (1998-2000) 1999–2004 Viacomlogo2002.jpg|Viacom Productions ID (1999-2004) Viacom Varinat.jpg Category:Television syndication distributors Category:Television production companies of the United States Category:Viacom Category:CBS Corporation Category:Defunct Category:International